A New Life EDITED
by myloveiskyo
Summary: Akito sales Kyo to a slave driver. How will Kyo new life be? Rating is for the language and rape. "This is an edited version of "A New Life". The chapters are longer and with fewer chapters. If you see a major error please let me know."
1. Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day for Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Tohru had made breakfast for the somas boys. Then the three of them walked to school.

"Damn it. Why in hell did it start raining for," a very wet kyo yelled.

"Well Kyo if you watch the weather channel. Then you would of known that you stupid cat," Yuki calmly said with an umbrella.

"But Yuki there was no mention of rain today." Tohru said with a smile and wet.

"Alright idiots, settle down and take your seats." Ms. Hall wined. All the students mumble as they took their seats. RIIINNGG

"Kyo lets go," Tohru said as she poke him in the shoulder.

"Hhmmm what," looking all-round himself. "Oh okay I'm coming," Kyo said half a sleep. "Why is it still raining; damn it?" Kyo yawn as he walked out the door of their school. As they walked to the school gates they saw a car drive up.

It was Hatori car. "Kyo get in," Hatori demanded.

Kyo open the car door and got in right away. "So why and where are you taking me," asked Kyo.

"Akito, called for you. So please behave yourself Kyo, okay." Hatori said looking in his near view mirror.

"Me why," Kyo ask curiously.

"I don't know Kyo, I just don't know," Hatori responded.

It only took 15 minutes to drive to the place where Akito is at. But for Kyo it was like 15 hours. Then they drove up to an old looking house. Kyo got a bad feeling when he got out of the car and waited for Hatori to show him the way to Akito. Hatori showed kyo throw the front door of the house and he walk slowly be hide Hatori. Till they got to a pair of doors that opened up as they walked up to it.

"Hatori stay outside, Kyo, sit," Akito demanded. Kyo sat down in front of Akito on the floor. "Kyo, this is Mr. Hakkai Green," who was sitting at the right side of Akito. "You'll be going with him. You see, he just bought you for 30,000 dollars and you from this day on, you will be his slave." A wicked smile came across Akito's face as he watched Kyo's face turn from worried to terrified.

"Well now, I need to get back home" Hakkai said.

"Oh, okay, well nice doing business with you," Akito said as he shook Mr. Green hand.

"Thank you Akito I was looking for a new slave and he'll do just fine." Mr. Green turns to look at Kyo. "And you form this day on you call me master do you understand Kyo,"

Kyo was so dumb founded he shook his yes.

"Good now get up and let's go," Kyo new master got up and started to walk out the door and turn to Kyo and said, "Don't worry about school, friends, family, or your things because you won't need them. Now LET'S GO." Kyo got up and walked up to Akito and punched him in face.

Grabbing Akito collar, "what the hell you bastard? Why are you doing this to me? And I'm not going with that bastard," pointing a finger at Mr. Green. With an evil grin Akito snap a metal collar around Kyo neck.

"See Hakkai that was easy." Akito said as he took a step back. Hakkai took out a controller and press a button.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs and fall to the floor.

"Your right Akito that was easy." He said to Akito then look down at Kyo. "That new collar you have will send a wave of electricity, when I press this button.

"So if I were you, I wouldn't try to do anything unless you want to be shocked again." Unfortunately said by Kyo's new master.

Kyo turn to look at his new master form the floor with fear in his eyes. "Why?" was the only question Kyo ask?

"That's because no one wants your sorry ass in this family." Akito said to Kyo, who was still on the floor. Akito gave kyo an evil grin before he called out. "Hatori take me home now," with that. Hatori open the door just after hearing Akito order. Akito walk out of the room leaving kyo and Hakkai alone in the room with Hatori just follow him out.

Kyo saw a single tear fell from Hatori.

"Well are you going to get up or do I have to shock your ass again," Hakkai said. Standing at the door with his arms crossed, tapping his arm with his finger.

"No! I'm getting up," kyo said with fear in his voice. Slowly get up off the floor to his hands and knees.

"You know, you look good in that pose. I know what you can do at my house. HHHHAAAAA." He said staring into kyo fear full eyes. "Well GET UP! Now!"

Kyo got to his feet and slowly walked to his new master in fear of being shock again.

"What did you mean by what you just said," Kyo's voice trembled as he spoke.

"You'll see. Now my car is in the back. We're leaving." Was all Hakkai said, as he went out the door to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo followed his new master out the door to the back of the house to leave for his new life, home, and things he couldn't think of right now. Walking to the car in the back, "were do you live at?" kyo ask as he got into the car after Hakkai pointed to back seat.

"I live far away from here so it will take 8 hours to get so we'll stop at a hotel and you will not say a thing or do anything to attract attention. You hear me?" Hakkai ask kyo from them driver's side of the car.

"Ya, ya I hear you." Kyo said only half listening to him. "AAHHH."

Hakkai press the button "its yes sir," releasing button on the controller.

Nothing was said after that for 2 ½ hours. All that was heard was breathing, other cars, and the ac. Then "gggrrrrrr," Hakkai look in his near view mirror. "Well it is dinner time. So what do you eat?"

"Uh what? Oh I'll eat almost anything." Kyo respond to the question.

"Almost? What won't you eat?" Hakkai ask.

"Why are you going to make me eat it," kyo ask.

"Not if you behave yourself," Hakkai said.

"Leeks and miso but miso soup is okay," kyo said to his master afeard of eating leeks.

Hakkai drives to a fast food drive though. "Welcome to Burger King may I take your order," the lady said through the speaker.

"Yes I would 2 number 2 with cheese king size and coke with that order." Hakkai replied.

"Ok that 2 double whoppers with cheese king size and coke is that correct." Lady said.

"Yes maim that right," Hakkai replied again.

"That comes to $12.59 please drive up to window." Lady said before leaving.

Driving up to the window and takes his wallet out and pulls a 20 out. By the time he rolls his window down. A man comes and his window to take the money. Hakkai heard the guy say, "that's 12.59 dollars sir," and hands him a 20. "Here is your change is $7.41 sir," then hands over the food and drinks to Hakkai. Then he set them on the passenger seat. Then drove up to a hotel and got out of the car with the food and drinks. "Kyo wait here, while I'll get a room." Hakkai said as he walked away.

Kyo lean on the car waiting for his master to return with a room key. After 10 minutes pass Hakkai come in view with a room key and his car keys in his hand.

"We are on the second floor and I got a double. So you have your own bed for tonight and you're my son so call me dad in front of people okay."

Hakkai told kyo while opening his trunk of his car to pull out a duffel bag. "Get the food and drinks out." Hakkai told kyo before locking the car up for the night.

Kyo got the food and drinks and follow him to the room on the second floor. Watching his master opening the door and went in after he did. Putting the stuff on the table and turning to look at his master or dad while he is here. Getting a motion to sit and eat. Kyo ate his double whopper and fries. Kyo ask, "May I call Shishou and tell him I'm okay."

"What are you going to tell him?" Hakkai said while picking up his coke.

"I'm going tell him that I'm okay and don't worry and say good bye because I have a feeling I'm may never have anther chance again." Kyo said while looking down at his hands under the table.

"This is true, but one word about your collar and anything he doesn't need to know. You will be sorry when we get home, understand." Hakkai said shaking a finger in kyo face.

"Yes sir. I understand." Kyo answered quickly.

"Good, now you have 15 minutes go," Hakkai said while watch kyo getting up to go to the phone and call his Shishou.

Kyo press a series of numbers and sat on the bed wait for Shishou to pick up. "Hello Shishou, its kyo." "Ya I'm fine." "Yes I'm eating." "Yes I'm behaving." "No I didn't say goodbye to them. Can you tell Yuki and the others bye for me." "Thank you." "I'm at a hotel because it is 8 hours away from my school and we drove like 3 hours." "Do you have to go?" "It's because it might be awhile before I call you again." "Did he really tell you?" "So you know." "Yes it was 30,000." "No, I'm really okay Shishou nothing has happen." "Yes I'm sure." "What?" "No he wasn't done anything like that to me." "Yes I'm sure." "Yes he didn't touch me like that." "What you know that this is the last time I can talk to you." "Oh I see." "Oh I see Akito is outside and waiting for you. So you have to go. Well then goodbye Shishou and thank you for adopting me after my mother died." "Still thank you Shishou. Well goodbye then." Kyo hang up the phone and lie down on the bed he was sitting on and started to cry in to the pillow.

Hakkai just ignore the crying teen behind him and turn on the TV to see what's on.

Kyo stop crying about an hour later just because he fell asleep. So Hakkai turn in as well.

Morning came.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo was woken up by the sound of the shower running, turning over to look what time it is and the clock read 6:45 am and notice master was in the shower. So Kyo turn back over to get some more sleep. It didn't last very long in Kyo's opinion.

"Hey how long do you plan on sleeping in. You need a shower and breakfast." Hakkai yell after walking out the bathroom.

"ggggrrrrrr, ooooowwww." Kyo jump up in the air for the small shock.

"Watch it boy and beside I'm not stopping for lunch and dinner will be at 7 tonight. So you are going to eat and take a shower. So get up and take a shower now." Hakkai demanded.

Kyo got up and ran to the bathroom and took a piss. After emptying his bladder and flashing the toilet. Got under dress and hopped into the shower. Letting the hot water run over his body for a minute or two. He heard the bathroom door open up and master walk in with fresh clothes for him to wear. Then he heard toilet set coming down. "_Damn he isn't going to sit there and watch me taking a shower, is he?" _"Sir?" what else could kyo say.

"Tell me something boy. Why can't I remove your bracelet and not shit myself." Hakkai asked him.

"Well, that because I'm a monster." Kyo responded "and because of that I don't do well when it is raining outside."

"Yes Akito said some thing like that," wave his hand at Kyo. Which, Kyo couldn't see though the shower cretin.

"Is it safe for me to be in the shower with this collar on?" Kyo ask a simple question to get off that topic.

"Yes its water proof and shocking you while the water is running is going to really hurt. Remember that small shock earlier." He got a response from kyo saying, "yes." "Well that small shock in the shower would be like your first shock." Hakkai said and laughs as Kyo jump back to wall behind him and he could see Hakkai eye's looking at him wet and naked. "So it would be a wise choose to behave yourself while in or around water."

"Ya… yes sir," Kyo corrected himself before Hakkai could shock him. Then he turned back to be under the hot water to finish his shower. "Is there any thing else you need," kyo ask hoping he would leave.

"No, not at this moment," Hakkai said still sitting on the toilet watching kyo in the shower.

"_Go away you creepy bastard." _Kyo thought to himself.

"Ooh and kyo, if having me sitting here is freaking you out? I have one suggestion for you, GET OVER IT." Hakkai smiled as kyo jump again. "Maybe I should give you a new name?"

"What's wrong with the one I have now?" kyo said as he peek his head out of the shower cretin.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see your reaction to the suggestion. Well reason is I don't think in the middle of hot, sloppy sex. Calling the name Kyo won't work for me." Hakkai said as kyo turn for red from the shower to ghostly white.

Kyo pull his head in, now scared to death because of this man. Since kyo pull head back in he didn't see what was coming.

The back of the shower cretin opens up slowly and Hakkai got in without kyo noticing him.

A pair of hands came around kyo body and mouth to stop him from screaming. "If you scream I'll make you regret that! Do you understand?" Hakkai said butt ass naked.

Kyo shuck his head yes. _"When the hell did he got undress and came in here. And why is he in here." _Then hefelt the hand remove from his mouth. Kyo slowly turned his head to see this crazy man in the shower with him.

"Relax I won't harm you. I just want to hold my new toy," Hakkai said just before kyo slip out and going around him to crash into the back wall. Hakkai turn around and pin kyo on the back wall; putting his face right in Kyo's face. "I'm not going to do anything just yet. I'm just going to hold and."

Kyo froze when he was kissed by this crazy fuck up bastard. He was being fully kissed on his lips.

Pulling away from kyo, "You have a good taste, kyo." Hakkai said right before he started to lick his own lips to taste kyo again.

"Wwwhhy diiiid you do that for?" kyo ask trying not to shake to bad.

"You have 15 minutes to be ready for breakfast," said Hakkai as he was getting out of the shower and drying off for the second time and redressing himself and left the bathroom.

Kyo was trying to catch his breath. When he caught it, he got out of the shower and dried off and got dress. Slowly walking to the door and grabbing the doorknob taking a deep breathe and open the door and walk out.

"Kyo are you hungry." Hakkai stated and ask a question.

"No I'm," but his stomach spoke for him. "Yes sir," Kyo told the truth.

"All right lets put this stuff in the car and get some breakfast, hhmmm."

Hakkai said and then said "Kyo I won't be afeard of that kiss if I was you," while looking over his shoulder. After putting the stuff in the car and walked to the breakfast room.

Kyo ate some bacon, eggs, toast, and lots of milk. After eating Hakkai went to check out and kyo grab 2 apples and 2 bananas for the road because master said "they are not stopping for lunch." Then walked to the lobby, then out to the car and found Hakkai waiting from him by the car.

"Get in we have 5 hours to go" Hakkai command.

Kyo listen and got in the car for the next 5 hours.


	4. notice

I am taking this story down until I have better edited version with a beta.

Hoping to be by next week or two.


End file.
